Nekat
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION] Haruno Sakura, si gadis tomboy berambut pink yang amat nekat terhadap semua orang jika ia ingin tahu sesuatu, ia tak takut mati atau melukai dirinya sendiri jika penasarannya kambuh. Bukannya gila tapi itu memang sifatnya dari lahir. Kali ini si gadis nekat ini menuntut jawaban Sasuke akan sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya, apakah itu?


**Nekat**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Kategori Karya: SasuSaku AU**

 **Kategori Lomba: Individu**

 **Prompt: 20**

 **Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION] Haruno Sakura, si gadis tomboy berambut pink yang amat nekat terhadap semua orang jika ia ingin tahu sesuatu, ia tak takut mati atau melukai dirinya sendiri jika penasarannya kambuh. Bukannya gila tapi itu memang sifatnya dari lahir. Kali ini si gadis nekat ini menuntut jawaban Sasuke akan sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya, apakah itu?**

= **= Oo =**

Deru roda baja yang menggelinding di atas garis baja panjang di tanah itu menghembuskan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan oranye di tanah. Kencangnya kereta ini masih kalah dengan tekad gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura, ia menurunkan tangga baja darurat yang mengarah ke atap gerbong dan naik ke atas atap gerbong yang masih merayap cepat di tanah ini.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil namanya, "Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Bentaknya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku," Sakura pun meneruskan tindakannya untuk naik ke atap gerbong.

"Ck, gadis itu, dasar nekat," dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengikutinya.

Angin yang bergerak tiada henti menerpa tubuh Sakura yang sudah menapak di atas gerbong kereta, rambut pendeknya bergerak lihai karena angin. Gadis nekat ini terus melangkah memancing kedatangan pria yang ia ingin ketahui rahasianya, hal nekat apapun akan ia lakukan demi memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Terdengar gila memang, jika dia mati pun dia bisa menjadi hantu yang penasaran akan rahasia yang belum ia ketahui, itu yang dipercayanya. Setidaknya nekatnya gadis ini adalah ancaman bagus bagi para sahabatnya yang main-main dengan 'rahasia'.

"Sakura!" Suara Sasuke terdengar lagi. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" Bentaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku lompat dari sini, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, apa kemampuan _psychokinesis*_ dan _levitation*_ -mu itu benar? Jika kau masih berbohong, aku akan lompat dari sini," ancam Sakura.

"Ck. Itu hanya ada di komik, dasar bodoh," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Lalu siaran langsung di _Social Media_ milik Shion itu apa artinya?"

"Siaran langsung?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bingung.

"Siaran yang merekammu sedang tanding basket, kau lompat tinggi sekali bukan? Dan bola basket itu kau gerakkan dengan kemampuanmu saat bolanya hampir tidak masuk bukan?"

 _Skakmat_. Kini Sasuke membisu sambil melempar tatapan elangnya ke manik zamrud Sakura. Ternyata gadis ini menyadari situasi terdesaknya saat tanding basket dua hari lalu. Setelah mendengar ocehan Sakura, Sasuke menemukan jalan buntu dalam menemukan jawabannya. Ia tak mau Sakura mati dan menghantuinya namun ia juga tak mau kemampuan rahasianya itu tersebar luas. Mereka hening sejenak membiarkan roda baja terus menderu di bawah kereta yang terus melaju menuju kota Nagoya, angin pula tiada henti menggerakkan surai dan pakaian mereka.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau jawab, aku akan lompat.." Sakura mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terjun, kebetulan sekali kereta ini sedang melintas di jembatan sungai besar yang sedikit keruh. Ia pun segera melayangkan tubuhnya ke arah sungai tanpa ragu.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Sakura justru ditarik mundur oleh Sasuke tanpa disentuhnya, kakinya tak menapak dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mendekati Sasuke. Manik zamrud Sakura membulat tak menyangka, Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi ia menunjukkan kemampuannya tepat di depan matanya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak seakan menurunkan Sakura tepat di hadapannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Puas?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu menjawab pertanyaanku, bukan menunjukannya, nekat sekali."

"Ya, tapi itu jawabanku."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Sasuke. Tapi itu-- Owh!" Tubuh Sakura kembali ditarik mendekat menuju dekapan Sasuke.

"Jawabanku, Ya. Aku memiliki kemampuan itu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya menatap lembut iris hijau Sakura. "Rasa penasaranmu sudah terjawab kan?" Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jari, "Jangan nekat lagi, dan tolong rahasiakan ini."

"Baiklah," Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam gerbong, rambut gulalimu itu sudah acak-acakan, rapikan!" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah acak-acakan terkena angin.

"Kalau kau menyuruhku merapikan rambutku kenapa kau mengacak-acaknya, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?

"Cih, dasar Uchiha.." Sakura pun mulai berjalan kembali turun ke dalam gerbong menuruni tangga yang ia gunakan tadi, dan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

 **= End =**

 ** _*Psychokinesis: Kemampuan menggerakkan/memanipulasi suatu atau beberapa benda/elemen dengan kekuatan pikiran._**

 ** _*Levitation: Kemampuan melayangkan tubuh sendiri; Kemampuan memanipulasi gravitasi._**


End file.
